She
by gab95lin
Summary: Regina's attempt to summon the Dark One. One Shot. SwanQueen.


**Hi,**

 **This is a one shot for my one of my sweetest friend on Earth. Caryn, baby this one is for you! Also thank you for the amazing beta job! I'll be lost and a complete mess without you. It takes place after season 4 finale. Enjoy. Leave reviews :***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

She.

The woman who unwillingly gave me the opportunity for my happy ending, but took it with her instead. She, the one who without knowing gave me the thing I could never have myself: A child. She, the one whose life I destroyed with my thirst for vengeance. She, the one with golden locks and bright green eyes that can make you travel to the land of dreams. She, the one who learned magic from me. She, the one who so proudly showed me her advancement in her magic skills.

She, the one who was born to be my undoing. She, the product of True Love. She, the one I called my enemy once, but now I wish I could call my lover. She, the one who is selfless. She, the one who can annoy me, but at the same time makes me truly happy. She, the one I want to share the rest of my life with. She, the one who fought for my happy ending. She, the one who gave her happy ending away for mine. She, the one and only who sacrificed herself for me. She, the one I want. She, the one who I discovered I loved too late.

She, the one who said actions speak louder than words. She, the one who sacrificed herself to save me from the darkness. She, my hero. My friend. My child's other mother. My enemy. My savior. She, the one who stole my heart in the blink of an eye. She, the one who promised me a happy ending and fought for it until her last breath. She, the one who I am now missing. She, the one I summon.

Now I'm here. Thinking of her. I stand in this empty forest. Holding the dagger into thin air as I see the scripture on it. I know the consequences for summoning the Dark One. I know how badly things could end. I know, but I just don't care. I need to see her. I know it won't be her, but somehow I'm not scared.

"Dark One, I summon thee." My voice shakes, "Dark One, I summon thee," I say one more time. I take a deep breath. She's not coming. Why wont she come to me? Why does she keep resisting my call?

"Emma, where the hell are-?" Dark red smoke appears in front of me. "Emma," I say almost desperately. I take a few steps, and she's in front of me. Her golden hair over her shoulders, she's wearing all black, and you can see it her face. She's scared. Not of me, but of herself.

"Hey Regina," she almost cries out. She takes a few steps forward and then she comes to a complete stop. "So you summoned me," she says. Her eyes are dark and cold. She's here, and yet she's not. The irony in her voice, she's different. She's dark. She's distant. She's not Emma Swan. She's the Dark One.

"Emma I-" I can't speak, her presence is overpowering, I missed her. "I missed you," I finally say. How ironic is this? I would never admit it to anyone else, but to her. Now. Here. That's all I want. How did Belle ever manage to do this? She, the one who married the Dark One. The one who loves the darkened heart.

"So I've seen," she says. She is cold. She doesn't change. Is this how things are now to be?

"Where have you been?" I try to reach to her.

"NO!" She screams at me. She takes three steps back and sends a guilty look at me. "I could hurt you." She, the one who was never scared. She, the one who always protected me. She, the one who still protects me, even when her heart is dark and hateful.

"It's okay," I say, "You won't hurt me." I get close to her. I hold a hand up to her. She looks at it. She looks at it as though it is crystal, and she's afraid to shatter it. Then she looks me in the eyes, and she offers me a soft smile. Finally, she takes my hand.

"Regina," she says in a soft sob. For a moment, I saw her. For a moment it was her, Emma, my sweet and caring Emma. I pull her towards me, wrapping my arms around her. She feels like home. We are home. When we are together, everything feels so calm, so light, but it's a lie.

"I missed you," I say, kissing her forehead. She looks so small, so fragile. She looks angry. She looks confused. She's battling it. I kiss her soft and pale lips. They're welcoming. They're warm. They're home. She is my home. My hands make their way to the grip in her neck. One last attempt to make her feel closer, and then she pushes me.

"I'm sorry," and the dark red smoke is back. I fall onto the cold, hard ground. I cry until there's no more tears falling down. She, the one who broke my heart.


End file.
